The invention relates to an optical multiplexer. The multiplexer is formed by branching, light-guiding tracks which are embedded in the surface of a solid body. Such tracks are used to form integrated optical components which perform a variety of tasks in the communication technology.
United Kingdom Pat. No. 1,486,632 discloses an integrated optical connector with branching for distributing radiation. When travelling in the opposite direction, radiation can also be recombined in such a branch. For multiplexing, however, this type of branching is not suitable because unequal coupling conditions exist for different tracks at the branching location.